


Fire Meet Gasoline (I'm burning alive)

by kingofgotham



Category: DCU, Gotham (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 02:32:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15257487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingofgotham/pseuds/kingofgotham
Summary: Martin has gone missing. It is up to Oswald to find him but with no allies left to turn to, he goes to the one person he swore he'd leave behind.





	Fire Meet Gasoline (I'm burning alive)

Oswald roamed the hallways of the Van Dahl mansion, having lost his love for the home after Sofia had invaded it, he decided it was time to make the house feel more like a home again.

His first choice was to place some old paintings back up that Sofia had removed. She didn't have the acquired taste in furnishings as Oswald did. She either replaced his belongings or treated the remaining items with disrespect, leaving them for the dust mites.

He headed to one of the cupboards which were home to his most beloved paintings. Portraits of him, Elijah and Gertrud. He hung them back up in their rightful places, until he came across the one he once looked upon with delight which had now turned to disgust.

It was the portrait of him and Edward, still with the vibrant green question mark that was spray painted over it. He looked at it with pain and regret. The regret being specifically the price of which he paid the painter, only for the other person in the picture to end up ruining not only the portrait but his dignity, trust and life.

He needed to get rid of it. The best way for him to do so was burn it, as it was a metaphor for the remains of his relationship with Ed, which is now just ash and dust.

He held the painting under his arm and matches in hand and eventually, due to his poor leg slowing him down, made his way to the front of the mansion.

He placed sticks on the ground, forming a flammable area for the disgraced painting to lay upon. Lighting up the match, he threw it into the pile, immediately causing fire to spread over the painting, forming smoke in the air to tower heights above the mansion.

It's not even ten minutes after he had gotten back into the mansion when he heard a knock at the door and it sure as hell wasn't friendly.

"GCPD, open up! I know you're in here" He heard a distinguished, loud and familiar voice beyond the mansions front door.

Oswald opens the door and retaliated to the voice, "Look, Jim, I'm going to sleep now. This better be important." He sighed.

"We received reports of a fire at this address. I have a warrent to search the premises." Jim replied with the typical stern tone.

"I was burning some old paintings that are no longer my taste, see for yourself. Can I head to bed now?" Oswald rolled his eyes at an unconvinced Jim.

"I hope you're not lying, Cobblepot. If I find any burnt corpses I'll know that it was you-" He was interrupted by the sound of Jim's police radio sounding out.

"This is officer Ramirez from the Major Crimes unit. The local orphanage has reported a missing child which could be potential kidnapping. Any officers within range of the orphanage please report back to me with any information. Over." The radio went silent.

Oswald immediately thought of Martin but knew he was in safe hands, having control over many staff members to watch over him on his behalf.

"This is Captain Gordon. What information have we obtained as of now? Over."

"Ramirez again, Sir. So far the only belongings left in the boys room is a notebook and pen. There's no trace of-" The officers voice suddenly became muddled in Oswald's ears, missing the end of the sentence.

It can't be. He was under special protection by staff protocol that was enforced by Oswald himself, he thought.

"-he has been described by fellow students and staff as a short yet smartly dressed boy with brown curly hair and is mute. Over"

"No. It can't be. How-" Oswald had begun to panic, gathering his shoes and coat to leave his home.

"Oswald? What is it? You know the kid?" Jim begun to actually pay attention to Oswald's panicked voice for once in his life.

"It's him. Martin. The boy Pyg held hostage that day. He's the child that's missing!" He rapidly spat out his words whilst trying to get on his shoes.

"You killed him, Oswald. That's why you were sent to Arkham. Don't play games, not again." Jim replied somehow in a significantly more stern tone than usual.

"No. I didn't kill the boy, Jim. As I said, we faked his death. You really think that low of me Jim? To murder an innocent child?"

"Yes. We all did. Which is why you were arrested. Say I believe you, do you know who could potentially kidnap him?"

"Martin was like a son to me. Only a select few people knew this. There's only one person though, that'll go as far as to kidnap someone just to hurt me. We both know who."

"Nygma? He's off the radar after his business in the narrows. Why would he put himself out there after almost dying?"

"I think we both know the answer to that as well. He's nut's and he hates me. Which has never been a good combonation for him. I need to find him"

"You can't just take one of our cases like that. You're not the mayor anymore-"

"Watch me. That kid is the only family I have left and I won't let anyone take that away from me. Leave the case to me or you'll regret it."

Jim sighed, knowing best not to get in Oswald's way. He left it to him. Despite not being particularly fond of Oswald he knew what it was like. Having the only family left be ripped away from him. He decided to leave this to the person who supposedly knows the kid most.

"Fine. But if you don't find him soon we will have to interfere. Don't think this is you earning my trust either. I don't think you know the definition of the word. Good luck finding the kid though."

With one final glance he walked away, leaving a disgruntled Oswald preparing to search for the only person he cares about.

 


End file.
